CardCaptors Galore!
by Altia
Summary: PG for violence in later chapters. Sakura and her friends have had peace and quiet til a new trouble rises. Will Sakura and her friends be able to overcome this new foe, or will Sakura's feelings get in the way? Please review so I don't go anymore crazy!!
1. The New Kid

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I felt like writing this. That's all the reason I wrote this… now it's like my life. This is the first of many chaps. Some will be longer then others so bear with me. And each chappie ends with a slight cliff hanger so :p if you no likie cliff hangers!  
  
1.3 "Hey, Sakura! Are you ready for today?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, Madison? Am I ready for what today?"  
  
"You know! The new card we are supposed to be catching today, remember now?"  
  
"Madison! Keep it down! You want everyone to hear you? I remember about the card. How could I forget?"  
  
So, the two friends walked towards the school door when they were stopped suddenly by strange music. Sakura and Madison looked around and soon found out where the music was coming from. It was coming from the direction of an unknown boy that neither of the two girls ever saw before. He was walking calmly to school playing his harmonica, which was the music that Sakura and Madison heard earlier.  
  
Madison said quietly so that Sakura could only hear, "It's just another exchange student from America. Come on do you want to be late? Huh? Sakura?"  
  
But no matter how hard Madison tried, Sakura was mesmerized by this new boy who wasn't that bad looking at all. All that Sakura could do was stare at the boy, oblivious to the rest of the world. The boy was very simply dressed. All he wore was a red cap turned around backwards, a baseball jersey of the New York Mets, a pair of baggy cargo pants and an old pair of Nikes that had blue and yellow on them. And all he carried in his hands was a harmonica, which totally made Sakura's mind flip. And on his back was an old beat up backpack, which was nearly empty because of this being his first day at school.  
  
Madison looked at Sakura strangely, then, smiled mischievously. Madison laughed to herself, which Sakura heard.  
  
"What's so funny Madison?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Madison continued giggling.  
  
"I know what you are thinking Madison and you can just forget it! I do not, and I repeat DO NOT like this new boy!"  
  
"Sure, Sakura. Whatever you say. Now come on, or we will be late."  
  
So the two girls continued to walk to class. Sakura kept glancing back to see if she could find the boy, but she didn't see him at all…  
  
* * * * 


	2. Waiting and Watching

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I felt like writing this. That's all the reason I wrote this… now it's like my life. This is the first of many chaps. Some will be longer then others so bear with me. And each chappie ends with a slight cliff hanger so :p if you no likie cliff hangers!  
  
That night, Sakura, Madison, Li, and Meilin were on the watch out for a new clow card. Oh yeah, not to mention, Kero was also there.  
  
"Do you sense anything, Sakura? Li, how 'bout you?" Kero was sensing as well, or at least trying to.  
  
Sakura looked around in silence. She wondered if the card would ever show up. As the night went on, Sakura began to drift into sleep.  
  
"Sakura!" Li yelled right into her face. "Wake up! Why are you falling asleep? We are supposed to be watching for Clow Cards, not sleeping! If you wanted to sleep, you should have stayed at home like a wussy-girl."  
  
Sakura's faced redded in anger. "DON'T CALL ME A WUSSY GIRL, YOU… YOU… YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
Meilin walked right into Sakura's face. "Who are you calling an idiot? Huh? Huh??" Meilin growled under her breath and glared at Sakura.  
  
Sakura, showing no fear, glared right back at her.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on here!" Li, trying to cool the situation down, bravely stepped in between them. "This is no time to be fighting! If Sakura wants to sleep then let her sleep Meilin. It's been a long hard night for all of us. Wait, I have an idea!" Li paused his speech to think about it more.  
  
"Yeah, this will be the first time Li ever thought about anything," Sakura muttered under her breath.  
  
"Watch what you say, LITTLE GIRL!" Meilin retorted angrily, almost yelling.  
  
Li, ignoring this, went on with his thinking then finally said, "We will take shifts. We will sleep while one person, or stuffed animal," Li muttered in Kero's direction, "will take watch for the clow card."  
  
"Hey, that idea isn't half bad, Li. I'm surprised," Sakura stated to Li almost in awe of his good idea. "I'M NOT FIRST!"  
  
"ME NEITHER!" shouted Meilin in response to Sakura's.  
  
"I'M NOT EITHER!" Madison joined the voices.  
  
"NEITHER AM I!" Li yelled above everyone else.  
  
Well, this leaves poor, little Kero to do the watching for a couple of hours.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll watch for the card a little, but Li, your next," Kero threatened in his most scary voice his little body could come up with.  
  
"Oh, get a life you stuffed animal," Li snorted at Kero.  
  
"I HAVE A LIFE YOU NO-BRAINED LOSER! MY LIFE IS ALL ABOUT THE CLOW CARDS. WHAT IS YOUR LIFE ABOUT?!?!" Kero got up in Li's face yelling right at him.  
  
"Come on guys; don't fight and lets get some sleep, 'k?" Sakura wondered if she would make it out of this night alive.  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed and laid down, everyone except poor Kero, and they began to snore and twitch and whatever else they did in their sleep.  
  
Madison dreamed about her getting the best tape recording of a card capture. Sakura had the most wonderful dream she has ever had…  
  
* * * * 


	3. Dreams

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Diclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I felt like writing this. That's all the reason I wrote this… now it's like my life. This is the first of many chaps. Some will be longer then others so bear with me. And each chappie ends with a slight cliff hanger so :p if you no likie cliff hangers!  
  
It was the most beautiful of days. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Sakura was at the center of a huge field. She looked around briefly and smiled when she saw that strange boy she never got the name of. He was slowly walking towards still playing his harmonica.  
  
He's still as cute as I remember him, thought Sakura to herself.  
  
The boy continued to walk to her then stopped dead in his tracks only 2 feet in front of her. He put his harmonica down and stared into her eyes so deeply, she thought she was going to faint.  
  
She smiled and fainted, but luckily the boy caught her in his arms and gently laid her onto the ground.  
  
She was passed out for who knows how long but when she awoke, she was staring straight into the boy's deep blue eyes and was about to faint again.  
  
"Hold on there! I don't want to lose you again!" said the boy with dark brown hair.  
  
He actually spoke to me! Sakura thought to herself. This is the happiest day of my life!  
  
He smiled as if he almost could read her mind. "My name is…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Li, dreamed of Sakura, of course…  
  
* * * *  
  
It was just a normal day at school when Li Showron walked up to the doors.  
  
Just as he was about to open the doors, they flew open, almost hitting him, and Sakura was waiting happily to see him.  
  
"Li! What took you so long to get here? I've missed you so much!" Sakura said joyfully and hugged Li around his neck, almost choking him.  
  
"I know that you are happy to see me, Sakura, but can you please let me go? I can't breath!" Li gasped for air and Sakura finally let him go.  
  
"Ah… much better. Thank you for the hug anyway."  
  
"You are more then welcome, Li. No one deserves a hug more then you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
This is too good to be true! Li thought. This has to be a dream.  
  
Sakura practically read his mind, or so he thought, when she responded, "It's not a dream, Li, it's totally real."  
  
"How… how… how could you read my mind?" Li stammered, in awe.  
  
"Well, since I've been with you for so long, Li, I can tell what you are thinking just by the look on your face," Sakura said with an evil sort of grin.  
  
"What do you mean by 'I've been with you for so long'?"  
  
"Li, I've been with you for over a year. Remember?"  
  
This dreams turning into a nightmare. Li whispered…  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin, who was sleeping close to Li, dreamed of him…  
  
* * * *  
  
Meilin was at Li's house (where she always wanted to be) and was having the time of her life. There was no Sakura, no Madison, no stuffed animal, it was just her and Li.  
  
Of course, Li was paying total attention to Meilin and she was continuously watching him, his every move. Li didn't mind this at all. He just simply smiled and walked next to her to sit down.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, huh, Li?" Meilin sought for answers in Li's face.  
  
"Every day is a beautiful day when I'm with you Meilin," Li was full of joy, which made Meilin and everyone around them happy.  
  
"I'm just glad that you don't like that Sakura! Man, she makes me so mad!"  
  
"Calm down. Meilin. Of course I don't like Sakura. I only have eyes for you," Li smiled which made Meilin smile.  
  
She sighed and put her head on Li's strong shoulder and fell asleep, knowing that this was just a dream, but she never wanted it to end…  
  
* * * * 


	4. Awakings and a Finding

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: Wee hee! Longer chapter this time. I already have a lot of the storie done but I'm making u suffer 'cause I wanna! So there! R&R is required!!!  
  
Kero sat droopily at his post, almost asleep. "I… have to… stay awake…" he yawned and was asleep.  
  
In the darkness of night, a strange figure appeared. The shadowy figure found the card that our group of hero's were searching for. The figure quickly captured it. Then, as suddenly as the configuration of what looked like a human appeared, it was gone. And so was the card.  
  
The next morning… was… oh, let's say a little tense.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU FALL ASLEEP YOU STUPID STUFFED ANIMAL!?" Li shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Well, how could I resist with you all sleeping so nicely… and you all snoring and twitching… it was too hard for me to oppose that type of temptation. Ok Ok! I admit it… I'm weak," Kero finally admitted to what he did wrong.  
  
"Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Li questioned to try and make Kero feel guilty.  
  
"Yes, it was hard. Harder then you could ever imagine!" Kero said softly.  
  
"So we missed the clow card?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Not only that, the clow card was captured and stolen," Li spoke solemnly.  
  
"Captured?! How? By who? Who else in this city do we know who could capture it?" Sakura was near having a fit.  
  
"In relation to your questions. The first answer is yes. How? I don't know. By who? Again, I don't know. I don't know anyone else in this city who could possibly capture this or any clow card," Li sounded rather calm.  
  
Sakura sighed. How could this happen? She wondered in her thoughts. She continued to ponder this way after school was over.  
  
She asked around to see if anyone had seen anyone who had a strange card, but no one, anywhere, saw anything.  
  
Then, out of what would seem like nowhere, the strange boy appeared. Yes, it's the same boy Sakura had seen the day before, and yes again it is the same boy she dreamed about.  
  
Should I go up to him and speak to him in real life like he spoke to me in the dream? Sakura pondered and pondered. Should I? Shouldn't I? Should I? Shouldn't I? I should and I am!  
  
She took a deep breath and walked to the boy, who was sitting under the shade of a nearby tree. He was reading a book when Sakura walked up and blocked his light.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind, you are blocking my light…" he said and looked up from his reading. He looked into her eyes and she into his. "Who are you anyways…? I think I've seen you around but I've never caught yer name."  
  
She smiled so wide you would think she was a crocodile. "My name's Sakura Avalon," she sounded rather calm. "Who are you?"  
  
"Sakura, eh? Well, my name's Daniel Hitoku. Nice to meet you Sakura." and he held out his hand to great her.  
  
She giggled gleefully as she shook his hand. His grip is so strong, she thought. Just like in my dream, he's strong, but gentle.  
  
"So… you… are new here, huh?" Sakura asked, sounding sort of embarrassed.  
  
"Yep! Just moved here from America," Daniel responded.  
  
"Oh, really? From what part of America?"  
  
"New York City in New York State."  
  
That's so far from Japan, she thought. Like really, really far.  
  
"I'm still getting used to the time change, ya know? It's a big difference here then in New York."  
  
"Yeah, I bet…"  
  
"Um…" Daniel said looking at his watch. "I better be getting home now… it is sort of late…"  
  
"Oh yeah it is huh?" Sakura said just realizing that it was almost sun set. "I guess I should be heading home too. Bye Daniel! See ya tomorrow!" Sakura said as she ran homeward.  
  
"Yeah, see ya tomorrow I guess…" Daniel had a somewhat grim look on his face as he slowly walked home…  
  
* * * * 


	5. Feelings and Revelations

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: Yea I'm still at it even tho the lack of reviews… please review so I can remain sane… thanks. Two short chaps combined into one. Hope ya enjoy it!  
  
At home, Daniel was busy studying, when a rough, gruff voice came out of the corner of his room. "Are you finished yet?" the voice said, partially demanding.  
  
"Huh?" Daniel looked up from his studies. "Yeah, I'm almost done. Why?"  
  
"Why? WHY?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?!?!?! YOU KNOW DARN WELL WHY! BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO OUT SEARCHING REMEMBER NOW, LUNKHEAD?!?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember now."  
  
"Good. At least you can remember something other then yer name!"  
  
As the figure removed its self from the corner, its features became clearer. It was small, with fur as black as night, and eyes as red as the fire from burning coal.  
  
"Just hold on a sec, 'k Bero?"  
  
"Ah fine! Just hurry it up or we will miss it!" Bero said. The creature's full name was Berokeros. He was the exact opposite of Kero in every way. Instead of good, Bero was evil. Instead of good white magic, Bero practiced and taught evil black magic.  
  
"Come on, idiot! We ain't got all night!" Bero commanded.  
  
"OK, OK, let me get my costume on." Daniel quickly dressed and was out of the room with no time to spare…  
  
* * * *  
  
In Sakura's room, at the same time, Sakura was studying… and by studying, I mean daydreaming. She was off in Lala Land when Kero gave her a wake up call a.k.a. a kick in the head.  
  
"Yo, Sakura! Hurry up with your studying, 'k?" Kero yelled in her ear.  
  
"OK, OK, I'm almost finished. Yeesh man, can't get any peace and quiet when Officer Kero is on duty."  
  
"What did you say, Sakura?"  
  
"I said I'm almost done, ok?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Anyways, what were you day dreaming about this time?"  
  
"Err… I was day dreaming about this new boy at school named Daniel Hitoku." She sighed happily at the sound of his name from her mouth.  
  
"…A boy?! That's what you were day dreaming about, a boy--wait, what was his name again?"  
  
"Daniel Hitoku, why?"  
  
"I've heard that name before somewhere but I can't remember where." Kero thought and thought. "Aha!" he said at last "I know where I've heard that name before!"  
  
"Where Kero? In some video game magazine or something like that? He's probably the best video game player ever…" Sakura went back to daydreaming. Again, Kero kicked her head to get her to concentrate.  
  
"Focus, Sakura! What did the boy look like?"  
  
"Well," she began, "he was tall and handsome and had brown hair and these deep blue eyes that looked as if they could stare a hole through you."  
  
"Anything else about him that you can recall?"  
  
"He was also wearing…"  
  
"Not about what he was wearing! Did you sense something odd about him?"  
  
"Come to think of it… I did sense something."  
  
"See! What did you sense? What I mean is, was it magic or cards or what? Come on Sakura! Out with it!"  
  
"OK ok calm down Kero! Let me talk! Yes I did sense magic and cards both around him, like they have been in his life for a long time."  
  
"Ah, just as I figured. Sakura," Kero took a deep breath, "your friend Daniel is a cardcaptor. But not of the good magic. He is pure evil! I command you to stay away from him!"  
  
"S-s-stay away?" Sakura was near tears. "Y-y-you can't be serious Kero! He's not evil! He's kind and--and good! He is not evil Kero! I talked to him you haven't!"  
  
"Sakura, listen to me! He is bad news. If you don't believe me then you don't believe your senses. Listen to them, Sakura! They will tell you what's right. If I can't convince you then maybe you can convince yourself!"  
  
Sakura listened to her heart. She burst into tears when her heart told her that Kero was right.  
  
"What did I tell you, Sakura? Now come on! We have some capturing to do before Daniel gets them all!"  
  
She got dressed, still sobbing and left her room to go capture…  
  
* * * * 


	6. Searchings and Battles

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: Yea I'm still at it even tho the lack of reviews… please review so I can remain sane… thanks. Please review!!! Again 2 short sections in one.  
  
Daniel looked around. He sensed no one for quiet a far bit away. His costume for capturing was black boots, black pants, a sword crafted from pure iron hanging from his belt in its sheath. His shirt, black, except for a white "Y" shape that goes from his shoulders to the bottom of his shirt, a cape that conceals him from behind, and a scarf, black of coarse, covering his mouth. His hair, once brown, turns jet black and spiked in the back. His eyes, once a perching blue, also turn black. When he stares at you, he looks like death itself.  
  
"Bero, do you sense anything? I'm pickin' up nothing."  
  
"I sense nothing except our next capture. Heh, it's in that direction." Bero pointed to the direction.  
  
"You sure that's the card?"  
  
"OF COARSE I'M SURE YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU THE GARDIAN BEAST OF THE EVIL CARDS? NO! I AM!"  
  
"Sorry, Bero. It's just… I sense more then 1 card in that direction…"  
  
"Well its better for us! Now lets hurry up!"  
  
Daniel and Bero began to trot in that direction, unknowing whom they were about to run into…  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kero! I sense cards! Not just one though, a whole lot of them! But they don't feel right… they feel evil."  
  
"Then it's Daniel. He's coming our way. I sense him too. And Berokeros as well."  
  
"Berokeros? Who's that? Your cousin or something?"  
  
"He is actually my evil twin brother. I was hoping that he couldn't find any Card captors in America, but obviously, he did. It was my absolute worst fear. So he is the one behind Daniel turning evil! I should have known!"  
  
Sakura gasped and took a step back.  
  
"Now is not the time to chicken out, Sakura! You have to face Daniel now or face consequences later. But be prepared. You won't like what you see."  
  
"You're right, Kero. I do have to face him." Sakura took a deep breath and geared up for the worst.  
  
A figure dressed nearly all black trotted up. It made a sound that was similar to a gasp at the sight of Sakura.  
  
"Berokeros! I know you are there! Come on out!" Kero called out.  
  
"Is that Daniel, Kero?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that is. It isn't pretty, is it? He's pure evil. He probably won't recognize you."  
  
Sakura stared at Daniel into his black eyes. She shuddered at his look, so cold, so dark, so evil. He stared at her so intensely she actually feared for her life.  
  
I know her… from somewhere, Daniel thought. But where, where could have I seen her before? Daniel concentrated into his kind, good side. The side he had just used that afternoon before. Sakura! The name finally came to him. She's a card captor? Impossible! But she does have the wand and a thing that looks like Bero. His evil side kicked in. She is a rival. She MUST be destroyed! A sneer went across his face.  
  
"She MUST be DESTROYED!" he yelled out loud. He drew his sword and charged at her.  
  
"Sword Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura released the card just in time to block Daniel's slash. "What are you doing, Daniel? It's me! Sakura! Remember now?"  
  
"Sakura must be eliminated!" He yelled again as he tried to stab his sword home.  
  
"Eliminated? Oh, no I don't think so!" Sakura blocked once again. Though his lower half of his face was covered, she could still see his eyes. They were still black but for a moment, they flashed blue when he said her name. "Daniel, I know that you are in there! Snap out of this!" With that, she slapped him so hard across his face he staggered back a couple of steps.  
  
His eyes turn blue for the longest that night. But all too soon, his eyes were black again.  
  
"Daniel!" It was Bero's voice. "Lets go! It's a lost cause tonight!"  
  
Daniel turned but looked back once again. "We will meet again. I am sure of it." He ran with Bero flying behind him.  
  
Sakura stood stunned. "Will he remember any of this tomorrow?"  
  
"No. He won't remember anything. And it should be for the best for you to avoid him at all costs. Now you see my reasons…"  
  
* * * * 


	7. The Day After

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: Yea I'm still at it even tho the lack of reviews… please review so I can remain sane… thanks. Please review!!!  
  
The next morning, Sakura awoke bright and early for no reason at all.  
  
"Hmm… last night seems like a dream to me. Like it wasn't real at all. But one thing was real, and that was the eyes. His eyes full of hate and discontent for the whole world. That scares me, just like it scared me last night when I saw it. Maybe Kero's right, maybe I should avoid him…" with that her thoughts trailed off.  
  
On her way to school, she saw him. He was standing under the same tree when she first met him. He gave a friendly smile and a wave. Sakura just nodded in his direction and rushed to meet Madison, Meilin, and Li. Daniel looked down at the ground in disturbance.  
  
Why does this always happen to me? He wondered. It's not fair. I'm always the loner, now even Sakura is treating me like this. My life is horrible. But I wonder why I can't remember anything on the nights I go searching for cards?  
  
Sakura was talking to Li and the rest.  
  
"…I'm telling you guys, he was scary. You should have been there. I could have used your help, Li!"  
  
She could have used my help! Li thought. Heh, now I have one up on that Daniel doffus! "So you say he was evil, Sakura?"  
  
"Yes. He was pure evil. Kero said it was best to avoid him at all costs."  
  
"Oh, but, Sakura! What about your you-know-what on him?" Madison hinted.  
  
"I do not have a you-know-what on him, Madison! Now don't ever mention it again!"  
  
"A you-know-what? What is a you-know-what?" Li asked.  
  
"NEVER YOU MIND, LI!!" Sakura and Madison shouted in unison.  
  
Just then, the school bell rang and since Daniel was in all of Sakura's classes, it seemed that there was no way to avoid him.  
  
Let's just hope I can avoid him as much as I can, Sakura thought…  
  
* * * * 


	8. Science Class and an Announcment

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: Yea I'm still at it even tho the lack of reviews… please review so I can remain sane… thanks. Please review!!!  
  
In science class, Sakura was sitting at the table listening to the teacher talk and talk, though hardly of the lesson made it into her brain. She kept looking at Daniel, wondering why he was so nice during school, but so horrible while capturing cards. If anything of the lesson got though to Sakura's mind, it was the words "It's time to pick our lab partners for the period. I will be picking the groups of who I think will get along best and do excellent work."  
  
Uh oh, Sakura thought, what if Daniel and me are paired up? That would be the worse thing ever.  
  
Li wanted so badly to be Sakura's lab partner. Please let it be Sakura, please let it be Sakura, please be let it Sakura!!!  
  
"The first team of people will be…"  
  
Sakura waited on the edge of her seat to hear the first team.  
  
"…Li and Meilin!"  
  
Li felt himself sink in his seat. Why Meilin? Why not Sakura? Aww… now I will have to deal with Meilin.  
  
Meilin shouted, "YES!!! I HAVE LI!!! HAHA AT YOU SAKURA! I HOPE YOU GET A TOTAL IDIOT FOR A LAB PARTNER!"  
  
"Meilin, please, calm down," said the teacher.  
  
By this time, the whole class was snickering at Meilin. Meilin blushed and took her seat.  
  
"The next group of partners is…"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. Please don't let it be Daniel, please don't let it be Daniel, please don't let it be Daniel!!!  
  
"…Sakura and Daniel!"  
  
NO! Sakura thought loudly in her own mind. Why Daniel? Why not someone normal like… like… like Li? Great… now I have to be careful not to hurt myself.  
  
The teacher continued to name off the partners and Sakura wished the period would end early due to some fire drill or something like that. Unfortunately, no such thing happened.  
  
"Ok," the teacher said, "now is the time to get with your partners! Come on now, don't be shy!"  
  
Daniel walked over to Sakura. "Would you like to work here or at my desk?" he asked all to coolly.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me, Daniel. Whichever you want I guess."  
  
Daniel sat next to her, way too close next to her. So close, Li was getting jealous. "Well, we better get started."  
  
"Yep, I guess so…"  
  
All period they worked. Sakura kept a close eye on him. How can someone as nice as him be the same person that attacked me last night? It has to be someone else! I won't believe that it's him! With that thought, she scooted closer to Daniel. Li got furious!  
  
"Ok, everyone!" the teacher announced, "It is time to clean up! You guys did a great job! Especially you, Sakura and Daniel, you guys worked the hardest out of everyone."  
  
The bell rang just as they finished cleaning up.  
  
"Wait! Before you guys leave, I have one last announcement!"  
  
The class waited for the teacher to make the announcement.  
  
"The school will be putting on a play of 'Romeo and Juliet'! Ok people go to the auditorium to sign up this week and the tryouts are next week. You may now go."  
  
The children rushed out of the school like it was on fire. They were in one big stampede out the doors.  
  
Sakura ran to where Li, Madison, and Meilin were.  
  
"You guys gonna sign up for the play?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"I was planning to, maybe," Madison shrugged.  
  
"I may too, if Li's going to join up," Meilin announced.  
  
Li looked at Sakura, "You going to sign up?"  
  
Meilin fell over as Sakura responded, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Li grinned, "Great! Um, er, I mean, excellent. I will sign up too."  
  
"That's good, Li," Sakura looked at her watch. "Ahh! I should be home by now! I'll sign up tomorrow and I will see ya later." With that, Sakura was speeding away, leaving the others to stand in wonder why she was leaving so fast…  
  
* * * * 


	9. Walking Home and Remembering

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: YAY!! I got a review!! *dances around happily* Ahem, anyway, here is a special since I'm in a good mood today, 2 short chappies in one!!! Enjoy  
  
Daniel walked slowly home, alone as always. He sighed. Why am I such the loner? he wondered. He put his hands on the back of his head and stared up into the sky, watching the clouds move slowly across the sky. Suddenly, he was knocked down by Sakura rushing to get home. He fell on his back hard. His eyes flashed black and got up, dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh! Daniel, are you ok?'" Sakura asked him, once she was on her feet.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine…" he turned around, facing his back to her. "Where were you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Um, I, well, have to get home, um, because, uh…" Sakura didn't want to tell him so she could get a head start of capturing the next card. That would be suicidal. "… I have to do home work. Yeah, that's it! Homework. You know, I have a lot to do, and me standing around here is not getting it done, so, I'll see ya later!" she called as she ran off.  
  
As long as I've known Sakura, he thought, she has never been in this much of a hurry to finish her homework. Odd, very odd. I wonder what she is up to. With that thought, he continued to walk home, in no hurry, planning, hopefully another successful card capture tonight…  
  
* * * *  
  
By the time Sakura got home, it was sunset.  
  
"Ah! I'm more late then I thought I was!" Sakura sped past her brother Tori and her dad.  
  
"Whoa! What's the big rush squirt?" Tori inquired.  
  
"No time for small talk now, Tori, I have to finish my homework!"  
  
"The squirt? Rushing to do homework? Heh, never thought I'd see the day…"  
  
Sakura shut her door and locked it. "KERO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Kero was lying on Sakura's bed, drooling, snoring, and still asleep even after Sakura's bellow.  
  
Sakura decided it was time to take action. So, she grabbed Kero by the tail and yelled into his ear, "KERO!! TIME TO WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY!!"  
  
"AHH!! Fine, fine… I'm awake. What do you want Sakura?"  
  
"I want to know about Daniel. As much as you know about him, Kero."  
  
"What do you want to know in particular?"  
  
"I want to know how he came to be like this and why he is evil."  
  
"Well, I don't know much about him but I know a lot about my twin brother. He was evil from the start…" Kero begins to go into a flashback…  
  
* * * * 


	10. Flashbacks and Preparations

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: YAY!! I got a review!! *dances around happily* Ahem, anyway, here is a special since I'm in a good mood today, 3 short chappies in one!!! Enjoy.  
  
"As soon as he was born, Berokeros was an evil thing…"  
  
Berokeros and Kero were being held in their mother's arms when suddenly Bero began to attack everyone around him. He nearly killed Kero and badly injured everyone else.  
  
"…he was so evil, our parents left him in the middle of nowhere, which was America. Of course at that time America was a total wasteland, free of humans, plants, animals, and any other form of life. They thought it would be the best place for him. But they were wrong. All of the free time he had allowed him to grow stronger and stronger, and more evil.  
  
"Soon, people came around America, plants and animals, too. He laid in wait around the area currently called New York City, sensing for anyone that had magical powers. By what I can come by, he found Daniel when he was a tiny boy, and trained him in the dark magic to capture cards. That is about all I know…"  
  
* * * *  
  
"So, Kero, you are telling me that you don't know anything about Daniel, or how to stop him?"  
  
"No, Sakura, I don't."  
  
"You don't even know his power source, so maybe we can destroy it?"  
  
"No, not that either."  
  
"WELL, WORK ON IT YOU LASY STUFFED ANIMAL!!!"  
  
"I HAVE BEEN!!"  
  
Sakura looked out the window, "I sense him…"  
  
"We should go then, Sakura. Hurry up and get ready. We don't have a lot of time…"  
  
* * * *  
  
Daniel grinned under his scarf covering half his face. "This is a good night. I don't sense that Sakura girl or Keroberos anywhere. I have a feeling tonight is our night, Bero. Tonight might be the one chance we have to get some work done without interference…"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP YOUR INFERNAL YAKKING?! If you weren't so full of yourself then you would have sensed them by now!!"  
  
"Sensed who, Bero?"  
  
"SAKURA AND KEROBEROS!!! You idiot!!!"  
  
Daniel grimaced at the remark. "Sorry, Bero…"  
  
"Sorry don't cut it kid. Ya need to be less arrogant and more in tune with the real world."  
  
"OK, Bero. You're right, I do sense them. They are close, really close."  
  
"Prepare for battle, Daniel. this will be a wild one…"  
  
* * * * 


	11. Battles and Emotions

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I… need… reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review… 2 chaps in one… help…  
  
Sakura ran to where she had sensed Daniel's presence. She stopped behind a tree. "He's behind the building up there, Kero. I know it's him."  
  
"Sakura, be careful. Daniel thinks of you as a rival now. Before, he just thought of you as a mere interference. Now, he will try to eliminate you at all costs, even if it costs him his own life," Kero warned in an all too calm voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Kero, I'll be fine," Sakura gave a tired type of smile. "Well, here goes everything…"  
  
* * * *  
  
"SHE'S HERE!" Daniel snarls at sensing Sakura.  
  
"Whoa! Easy, boy! Save some of that energy for the battle. You should make the first move. Use our most powerful card," Bero sneers at the thought.  
  
"Right! Here we go!" With that, Daniel leapt from behind the building glaring at Sakura's head sticking from around the tree. "Come out, come out wherever you are! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
Sakura stepped out, ready to fight.  
  
"Oh, so the wanna-be-cardcaptor decides to come out and fight. Well, this will be easy."  
  
"Yeah! Easy for me, you mean!"  
  
"Ooh, big words coming from a little mouth. Hope you can back those words up!" Daniel then closed his eyes and concentrated. "DarkThunder Card! Release and Destroy! Kill that Sakura girl!"  
  
"What? DarkThunder card?"  
  
"Yes, the DarkThunder card. He has every card you have, except they are evil," Kero responded  
  
"Then I will just have to outsmart him. I'll use Shadow Card!"  
  
"No, Sakura, wait!"  
  
But Kero's warning was too late.  
  
"Shadow Card! Release and Dispel! Wrap up the DarkThunder Card!"  
  
"Heh, I figured she would do that," muttered Daniel.  
  
Instead of wrapping the DarkThunder Card up, DarkThunder just absorbed all of Shadows energy, making it go back into its card form.  
  
"KERO, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I tried to warn you. Shadow Card is a naturally darkness card. So when you used it on another naturally dark card, DarkThunder absorbed all of Shadows power. Now, it's twice as strong as before. Daniel was planning on you using the Shadow Card and you did. You played right into his hands."  
  
"Oh, great!"  
  
"I have you now, Sakura!" Daniel bellowed and laughed manically. "There is nothing you can do to stop the power of Darkness! Nothing! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Kero, what card can I use?" Sakura felt like this was the end.  
  
"Use a card that is pure light. That has no darkness in it."  
  
"But what card is that, Kero?"  
  
"Think a little bit, Sakura. The answer will come."  
  
"But it isn't coming fast enough!"  
  
"Be patient and think!"  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and thought. I know! The Fiery Card! "The Fiery Card! Right, Kero?"  
  
Kero simply nodded his head.  
  
"HA! I have this won! Nothing you can do can stop me!" Daniel yelled over DarkThunder's roars.  
  
"Nope! You're wrong there, Daniel. I know your weakness! Pure light! So that's why I'm using this card! Fiery Card! Release and Dispel! Tackle DarkThunder to the ground and drain it's dark energy with your light!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Daniel screamed, his voice going hoarse.  
  
Fiery came out with a bang and did exactly what Sakura told it to do. Daniel was defeated.  
  
"You've lost, Daniel. You might as well give up!"  
  
"Never!" he roared, his voice a mere squeak of what it used to be. He reclaimed his fallen card and dashed off, screaming he will not go down without a fight.  
  
"It's over, Kero. It's over," Sakura sighed.  
  
"No, Sakura, it's far, far from over. Farther then you could ever imagine…"  
  
* * * * 


	12. Pain and Schoolwork Don't Mix

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I… need… reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review… 2 chaps in one… help…  
  
Daniel awoke the next day, his head pounding and his voice almost gone. "What happened, Bero?" Daniel asked as loud as he could muster, which was still a whisper.  
  
Since he couldn't remember a thing from any of his card captures, Bero thought it best if he didn't. So he just stayed silent.  
  
Daniel rose from bed, his body stiff and sore. He got dressed as fast as possible. He skipped breakfast, for his parents were off to work already, and he didn't wish to have cold cereal. He walked slowly to school; actually it was more of a limp.  
  
Sakura sped by him but stopped further up and looked back at him. "You ok, Daniel?" was Sakura's question.  
  
"Not really…" was Daniel's response.  
  
"Do you need some help? You look like you've been dragged through a pit of rocks the way you're limping."  
  
"I don't need help, but thanks for asking," Daniel gave a small smile as he limped on.  
  
"Oh… well… I guess I'll see you in class!" and Sakura sped off again.  
  
It took Daniel quite a long time to get to school, so long, he was almost late. He took his seat just before the late bell rang. It was going to be another long, hard, boring day. Daniel could tell already…  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura constantly glanced at Daniel, seeing him struggling to concentrate on the lesson. Poor guy, she thought. Last night really put a dent in him…  
  
"Miss Sakura?" the teacher asked. "Is there some reason you are not listening to me and instead staring at Daniel?"  
  
Sakura looked down and blushed. "No, sir," she responded.  
  
Daniel looked at Sakura while this show of embarrassment went on.  
  
"Then, Miss Sakura, I would appreciate it if you were to concentrate on me and the lesson I spent all last night preparing."  
  
"Yes, sir, I will, sir." Sakura was still staring at her desk and still flustered when the teacher walked back to the front of the class and continued to teach.  
  
Now, everyone was looking at Sakura, all of them were giggling and whispering about her, which some of it she heard. Li and Daniel just looked at her, then at each other. Daniel's eyes flickered black for the smallest of moments, which made Li gasp and look away. Li used his peripheral eyesight to glance at Daniel; his face was buried in the book, slowly working on the class work.  
  
He is very dangerous, Li thought. I must protect Sakura from him…  
  
* * * * 


	13. Play Tryouts

CardCaptors Galore! 

By animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer:  I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it.  Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing!  I'm watching you! O.O

A/N:  I… need…  reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review… 2 chaps in one… help…

After school, everyone was happy and joyous; maybe it was because it was Friday.  Sakura walked to join her friends.

"Well, last day to sign up for that play," stated Sakura.

"What are we waiting for then?  Lets go!" Li shouted.

Everyone then looked at Li.  "Um, I mean if you… want to sign up… eheheh…"

Everyone shrugged and walked to where the signup sheet was.  Sakura, being the courteous person she was, let everyone in her group of friends go in front of her.  And by being courteous I mean everyone pushed their way in front of her.  After about 5 minutes of waiting she signed her name in as, what else, the part of Juliet.  Then, she looked at all the names in the part of Romeo.  She saw Li's name and a few others.  She gasped when she saw one name in particular, Daniel's name.

She could just imagine what could happen if he was Romeo and she was Juliet.  Though, she didn't think the kissing scene would be too bad…

Madison snapped her out of her daydream.  "Come on, Sakura, it's getting late!"

"OK, I'm coming," and together, chatting along the way, they went home…

*          *          *          *

The weekend went smoothly, which surprised Sakura.  Daniel hadn't been out and about after cards.  When Monday came around, however, more trouble for Sakura occurred.

Monday afternoon was they day of tryouts for the play "Romeo and Juliet."  Sakura was worried about Daniel trying out.  The first to go up were all of those trying out for Romeo, Li and Daniel both being in that group.  Since they both signed up towards the end, they were last.  Some of the guys were ok, but not really great.

Daniel went before Li did.  Daniel never looked at the script handed to him.  He recited the part he was told to from memory, absolutely perfect.  His actions, his facial expressions, his accent, he was meant to be Romeo, and Sakura knew it.

Then Li went up.  That was a laugh riot!  He could barely walk to the center of the stage without falling.  He stuttered and stumbled over the words.  He just couldn't form the words in his mouth.  The director said, "That's enough, Li, thank you."  Everyone was snickering at Li as he got down off of the stage.  His face was a red as a tomato.

Then, the Juliet's-to-be went up onto the stage.  Sakura studied how Madison did her part.  Then, Meilin went up.  She didn't use the script either.  She made up her own part, which went something like this: "Li, oh Li, where can you be?  I'm waiting right here, so come and get me!"  Li fell over as Meilin said this.  Everyone, even the director busted out laughing.  Li was redder then when he had blown it on the stage.  Meiln looked at Li and grinned, almost impishly and ran to him.  Li yelled and ran as fast as he could from Meilin.

Well, Sakura thought, with Meilin making up parts like that, I'm sure she won't be Juliet.  So, I've got that much more of a shot at being the part!  Though, Meilin could still be in the running because of comic relief, but "Romeo and Juliet" is a tragedy.  So she is basically out.

Now it was Sakura's turn.  She was so nervous.  She dropped the script when it was handed to her.  She cleared her throat hoping she can still speak.  Everyone was staring at her, watching with his or her accusing eyes.  They must be thinking she can't do it, she reasoned.  I'll show them I can do it!  She opened her mouth but all that came out was a squeak.  She blushed a deep shade of red and stared down into the script, to hide her embarrassment.  She tried her voice again.  This time, she actually spoke.

"'Romeo, oh, Romeo, where for art thou, Romeo?  Deny thy father and refuse thy name…'" She continued on, unfazed by everyone, including Li and Daniel, who were staring at her in disbelief.  The director just had enough wits about him to tell her it was ok to stop.

Did I do that bad? she wondered.  She smiled at Meilin as she walked by her.  Meilin was furious!  She stormed off before anyone could stop her.  The rest of the auditions finished.

"Everyone did very well, some better then others," the director said.  "The parts will be posted this Friday.  Thank you all for coming here and trying out.  I hope to see you soon."

Everyone ran out, except for our crew of Cardcaptors (and no, Daniel is not included).

"Boy, that was fun, huh, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, but I think I made a complete fool out of myself," Sakura responded.

"No way, Sakura!  You were great," Li responded.

"Better than me?" Meilin asked.

"Much better than you," Li muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT, LI?!" Meilin yelled.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all… eh heh…" Li said sheepishly.

"Well, you guys, I'd better go.  I have trash duty tonight," Sakura said with a huge sweatdrop.

"Ok, see ya," everyone said in unison.

Sakura waved and skated away at an incredible speed.  I gotta get my homework done fast, incase Daniel is planning anything, Sakura thought.  Just then, she ran into Daniel, again, and when I say ran into him, I mean she ran into him.

"Man, Sakura, you are making a bad habit of this," Daniel said as he picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"I'm really sorry, Daniel.  I was just thinking about… how… much homework I have.  Man, those teachers really packed it on today.  Yep, it doesn't leave any extra time to do anything else, nope it doesn't.  Eh heh…" Sakura forcefully laughed.

Man, she must of hit her head or something, he thought.  "Yeah, sure Sakura, see ya…" and with that he walked away, not giving Sakura a second look.

"Man!  I almost blew it!" she talked to herself.  "I had better get home now!" and she took a different route than Daniel, a shortcut, to get home fast…


	14. The Next Battle

1.1 CardCaptors Galore!  
  
1.2  
  
By animeluverthatiam  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it. Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing! I'm watching you! O.O  
  
A/N: I… need… reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review… 2 chaps in one… help…  
  
Daniel sighed. He laid his head flat onto his desk and began to snore quietly. Bero saw this and decided to take action.  
  
"YO, DANIEL! WAKIE, WAKIE, SLEEPING BEAUTY!" and Bero jumped on his head and stomped to wake him up.  
  
"Oww… what's the matter wit you, Bero!? Man, I get some needed sleep and you wake me up! So want do you want now?"  
  
"I sense a card, Nitwit! That's what's up!"  
  
"A card?" Daniel's eyes flashed black. "You're right, Bero. I sense it, too. Let's hurry before that pesky girl and her trio of friends get there and ruin our fun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Daniel laughed evilly as he transformed after picking up his sword…  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Kero questioned.  
  
"Daniel's on the move! Can't you feel it, Kero?"  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it, I can!"  
  
"Come on, Kero," Sakura said, waiting at the window with her staff in hand, "Man, you are slow!"  
  
"OK, I comin'!"  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could with Kero fast behind her. Li, Meilin, and Madison joined her eventually. Sakura stood, ready and waiting for Daniel to appear. She summoned the Sword Card and prepared to fight. Just then, Daniel appeared. The card he was to capture, it's true form, writhing in his hands, writhing in pain. It let out the most painful of shrieks, everyone except for Daniel had to cover their ears.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it?" Daniel inquired. "Well, it will hurt even more after it becomes mine!" As he said this, the card gave up and returned to its card form, except it was gray, rather than red. Daniel began to laugh, a cold, hard laugh that made Sakura feel weak. She almost passed out. He's so nice at school, she thought, but is so mean when capturing cards. Why is that?  
  
"Well, I can see that you are in no condition to fight, Sakura," Daniel said mockingly, "so I will leave you to your thoughts. But when we meet again, Sakura Avalon, it will be for the last time." Daniel disappeared, leaving nothing, not even a trace of where he used to be.  
  
"I hope you don't mean that, Daniel Hitoku, I really hope you don't mean that…" Sakura muttered quietly.  
  
All Li, Madison, and Meilin could do was stare, and the same went for Kero…  
  
* * * * 


	15. Thinking and Passing Out

CardCaptors Galore! 

By animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer:  I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it.  Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing!  I'm watching you! O.O

A/N:  I… need…  reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review help…

There has got to be a power source for him somewhere, Sakura thought, but where?  Sakura pondered, not doing or thinking of anything else.  Sakura sat on her bed half the night, trying to think of something, but sleep finally took her over.  She fell asleep sitting up.  The next morning, she was exhausted, and for obvious reasons.

"It feels like I just fell off of a truck or something," she muttered.

"C'mon, Sakura, you are late, again!" Kero yelled.

"OK, Kero, I'm up, alright?  I… I just feel really bad."

"You did have a long night.  But now it's daytime and ya gotta get to school!  So, let's go!  Move it, move it, move it!"

Sakura rushed out, forgetting breakfast.  She looked more spaced-out then usual while she was skating slowly along.  What is it that he carries with him besides the Clow Cards, she wondered.  That is most likely his power source.  Sakura pondered this until she got to school and even then she was spaced-out.

Li was worried about her.  She is taking this Daniel thing too hard.  She's gonna kill herself if this keeps up.  I will try to help her as much as I can, Li decided inside himself.

Daniel seemed very rested.  He was listening more now then he ever did before.  Sakura, on the other hand, was really out of it.  Daniel didn't understand why.

The day seemed to lag on forever as far as Sakura was concerned.  Finally, the last bell rang and the longest Tuesday ever was over.  Sakura was still out of it when Madison, Meilin, and Li came up.  They were worried about Sakura.  Even Daniel was concerned about her.

"You ok, Sakura?" Madison asked.

"No… not really," Sakura responded as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Before Li could make a move, Daniel was there and caught Sakura before she hit the ground.

"I was afraid this would happen.  I figured it would so I stayed close all day," Daniel explained himself.  "I'll take her home myself, if that's ok with you guys?"

"Yea, sure," everyone except for Li said.

"Well, Li, is it ok?" Daniel asked.

"Ok… I guess… just, you better not hurt her or else!"

Daniel shrugged off Li's threat and walked off with Sakura in his arms…

*          *          *          *


	16. Carrying and Meetings

CardCaptors Galore! 

By animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer:  I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it.  Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing!  I'm watching you! O.O

A/N:  I… need…  reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review help…

Man, she's heavy for a girl! Daniel thought.  Sakura moved in his arms but didn't wake up.  She may be heavy, but she sure is nice to me.  Daniel grinned after thinking this.  He continued to walk to Sakura's house since it was before his house.

Sakura woke up for a moment and saw Daniel's face and felt his arms around her, carrying her.  She passed-out soon after seeing this.

He never knew she woke up.  He knocked on the door of her house and her brother opened the door.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"I am Daniel Hitoku and a friend of Sakura's.  She fainted at school and I took it upon myself to take her home," Daniel said.

"Thanks.  I'll take her up to her room now."

"Actually," Daniel stated, "I would rather take her up myself.  Just to make sure she is ok and nice and safe."

"Listen, ya twerp, I'm her brother!  What makes ya think she ain't safe wit me!?"

"I just wish to make sure," Daniel said, using his same calm tone of voice.

"Ok.  But don't try nothin' funny, got me?"

"I understand fully," Daniel responded.

As Daniel walked up the stairs, he knew exactly where Sakura's bedroom was.  He opened the door.  As he did this, Kero hid in his drawer.

Daniel looked around.  Hmm… quite the mess in here.  One would think a girl would keep her room half decent.  Oh, well, at least I don't have to stay in here.  Daniel put Sakura down on her bed.  He stared at her for quite a while.  Then he sensed something.  The cards!  He knew instantly where they were.  He went to the drawer and began to open it when Tori came in.

"Hey, twerp!  Outta here now!  Ya did your job, now go!" Tori yelled at him.

"As you wish," Daniel smoothly said as he went out of the house.  Tori looked as if he could stare a hole into Daniel, but Daniel ignored him.  At least that weirdo is gone, Tori thought.  There's something about him I just do not trust…

*          *          *          *


	17. Barely Safe

CardCaptors Galore! 

By animeluverthatiam

Disclaimer:  I don't own CardCaptor Sakura nor anything having to do with it.  Daniel Hitoku is my own creation so no stealing!  I'm watching you! O.O

A/N:  I… need…  reviews… please… my monster eats reviews and it is very hungry… please review help…

Later that evening, Sakura awoke in her bed.  "What happened?" she quietly asked herself.

Kero popped up and said, "You passed out at school from what I can gather.  Daniel brought you home in his arms.  He almost found me and the cards!!"

"What?!  What do you mean he almost found you?  Didn't you hide yourself and the cards?"

"No duh, Sakura.  But he knew almost instantly where the cards and me were.  He would of found them and me if Tori hadn't came in."

"Phew, for once, Tori coming in my room without my permission was a good thing," Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kero asked flying up in her face.

"I'm just still tired, that's all."

"Well, you better get some rest, 'cause I know that Daniel is out there getting stronger by the minute."

"Your right."  Sakura laid down and quickly fell asleep.

"She needs her rest.  She might as well get some while she still can," Kero said softly.  He then went to his bed and fell asleep, knowing Daniel is out there, waiting…

*          *          *          *


End file.
